


shot right through (with a bolt of blue)

by serenalunera



Series: rwg march madness 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Blood, First Time, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, RWG March Madness 2019, Royalty, Warning: Loki (Marvel), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: Loki had seemed strangely unfazed by the lack of proximity forced upon them by their fathers - Laufey especially - but by the time they had retreated to their chambers, the look in his crimson eyes told Thor all he needed to know.





	shot right through (with a bolt of blue)

**Author's Note:**

> more thorki  
> this was meant as a direct continuation of [though i try to resist (i still want it all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240767) but it can be read as a stand-alone  
> also please **mind the tags** and maybe don't yell at meee
> 
> once again this is for the RWG's [March Madness Mini Masterpieces Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RWGMarchMadnessMiniMasterpieces) and many thanks to [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) for reading this over ♥

Weddings had never been Thor's favorite. They were overly long affairs, and even though food and mead were always aplenty, there was never quite enough to replace the jealousy lurking deep in the confines of his heart. He never showed that side of himself, of course. He was the golden boy - nothing got to him, especially not things as mundane as an unfulfilled desire for companionship. 

When it was finally his turn to get married, his feelings remained unchanged. Weddings were still excruciatingly long, and food and mead still weren't enough to fill the void in his heart. No, the only thing Thor knew to be capable of such a feat was Loki, and even though he had been by his side throughout it all, Asgardian and Jotun etiquette alike meant he was always just out of reach - no matter the fact that they were now bound by the sacrament of marriage. 

Loki had seemed strangely unfazed by the lack of proximity forced upon them by their fathers - Laufey especially - but by the time they had retreated to their chambers, the look in his crimson eyes told Thor all he needed to know. There was a fire burning within those exquisite twin rubies and Thor could have sworn he had seen the barest hint of embers right before Loki's long arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the merciful oblivion of his embrace like vines.

Thor had expected Loki's body to be cold, almost lifeless, but he found he had never felt something quite as warm and alive as the jotun crawling over him like a predator ready to gut its prey. Loki looked otherworldly like this, flaming red eyes gleaming in the low, almost intimate light of the candles, sea-blue skin glossy with crushed pearls and ceremonial ornaments, dark hair falling over Thor's chest like ropes binding him to the bed. His fangs, instruments of terror when they had first met, now felt like Thor's only saving grace as they ravaged his neck with love bites, Loki's claw-like nails furthering his work all along his shoulders and torso as he lowered himself over Thor’s abdomen.

Every muscle in their joined bodies felt tight with impending release, Loki's hips locking into place every time Thor raised his to meet his thrusts, holding him inside like the prisoner of a war Thor was nothing but thrilled to fight. Loki's gentle eyes were alight with a fire Thor had only ever seen on the battlefield, in the eyes of men willing to lay down their lives - or take someone else’s. 

Another roll of Loki's hips and Thor was done for, a sharp intake of breath rattling his lungs before his climax overtook him. 

Little did he know at the time, he would never let it out again. 

Reddened ice glinted in the low light, flames catching on Loki's wrist as his blade retracted into his hand, Thor’s lifeless body lying between his thighs, blood seeping out of his neck in torrents.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
